


Epilogus iugis - Albus

by Avon7



Series: Epilogus iugis [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avon7/pseuds/Avon7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogus iugis is a connected set of short pieces. AU depending on your definition of canon. I'm playing in JK Rowling's universe, of course. Albus is on the train on the way to Hogwarts for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogus iugis - Albus

Albus sat back from the window as the tunnel howled past them. No point waving now – he wouldn’t see his family for months.  At the thought his throat tightened dangerously and he looked around almost in panic.  He couldn’t cry here!  Of all the things James had told him over the holidays, all the _‘Rules so you don’t totally embarrass me’_ , not crying like a sooky baby was high on the list.  Across from him Rose was positively bouncing.  Gloomily, he began to unwrap one of the exploding sherbets Teddy had given him and began a mental list of why he was doomed.  Albus liked lists – they were neat, they were orderly, they made him feel safe.

  1. James didn’t want him in Gryffindor.
  2. If he did get picked for Gryffindor then James and Finnigan, Merkle and Bones would make his life hell.
  3. No matter what house he got chosen for James and Finnigan, Merkle and Bones would probably make his life hell.
  4. If he didn’t get chosen for Gryffindor then his mother and father would know he wasn’t brave. It would _matter_ , he knew it would. Weasleys were always in Gryffindor. Even _Frederick_ , who was Percy’s son and who everyone knew was weird, was in Gryffindor. Grandma Lily had been Muggle-born, but she still made it into Gryffindor. Uncle Ron probably _would_ disown him.



He paused in list-making long enough to unwrap a chocolate frog. Across from him Rose was deep in ‘Wand-work for Beginners’, although the confident way she swished her wand didn’t look very beginner-ish.  Purple and gold stars began to pour out from the tip of her wand and float around the carriage.  Albus waved them away as they spun before his eyes and then realised that they were forming a kind of conga-line across the carriage saying ‘HOGWARTS!”.  He sighed wearily.  Oh, yes, point five…

  1. His cousin was a genius.



**Author's Note:**

> I’m using purely book and possibly movie canon. JK Rowling did write an article later on that makes my universe AU if you count it as canon. I don’t, so my Percy’s wife is not her Percy’s wife etc.


End file.
